Pop/Gallery
Images of Pop. General Pop's Collect Them All Card.png|Pop's Collect 'em All Card. Pop and Cub's Season 1 Intro.gif|Pop and Cub's Internet Season 1 intro. Pop and Cub's Season 2 Intro.png|Pop and Cub's Internet Season 2 intro. Pop and Cub's TV Season Intro.gif|Pop and Cub's TV Season intro. TV Intro 1.png|Pop and Cub in the TV intro of every episode. Pop and Cub's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Pop and Cub's Internet Season 3/4 intro. Pop and Cub's Featuring Pop-up.png|Pop and Cub's Internet Season 3/4 featuring card. IRE12 Pop and Cub's Intro.png|Pop and Cub in Winter Break. PopHappyHS33.gif|Happy Pop. PopHS33.gif|Pop almost throwing a ball, as seen in Havin' A Ball. PopFallingScreamHS33.png|Pop falling and screaming. PopDisturbedHS33.png|Disturbed Pop ETS2.png|Pop's house. SnipSnip16.png|This face screams, "Why does this keep happening?!" Earsbleed2.png|Pop injured. AHN_Trophy2.png|Pop the bowling champion. S3E1_Read_'em_and_Weep.gif|Pop is like Mr. Krabs. They're both cheap. S3E22_Coin.png|Pop found a shiny coin! COLOB_11.png|Hammocks are the greatest. PopDelivery.jpg|Pop's got something for Cub. S3E2_Evidence_of_Pop's_wife_or_Cub's_mom.png|Pop mourning his wife's death. S3E1_Genuinely_sad.png|Now he's mourning Cub. S1E5 Pop and Cub Playing Ball.gif|Pop's playing catch-the-ball with Cub. htf-pop.jpg|Pop. S4E1_KMUP23.png|''Water Way to Go, with the roles reversed. SnipSnip23.png|Pop is proud of his parenting skills. S4E5_Lumpy,_Pop_and_Disco_Bear.png|Pop socializing with other characters. Sparkler_4.png|Pop smiles at his dead son. Popslatereaction.png|Ditto. Pop (Happy Tree Friends).png|Pop in several positions. S3E15 Nak yeah.png|Pop as Santa Claus. S3E22 Pop.png|Something bad will be happen! smoke.jpg|Pop in his Smoochie. Popholdscup.png|Aw. Badparenting.png|Pop likes himself some Tetris. earlypop.PNG|(Possibly) An early design of Pop. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h52m12s39.png|Fuzzy/Cub and Poppy/Pop. IF170.png|Pop with his son Cub in ''Ipso Fatso. Pop & Cub.jpg|Pop and Cub's picture. 12STS.png|Pop is bad with parenting but he's a professional at Christmas decorations. STV1E1.2_22.PNG|Pop hates Splendid because of what he did to Cub in It's a Snap. April Showers 2005 Pop and Cub.png|Pop killed his son in April Showers Calendar 2005. Lookingaftercub.png|Pop looks after Cub (a rare sight). Corn_Pop.png|Pop after eating a cob of corn. Come_in.png|Pop wearing bowling attire. 546821.jpg|Pop with Whistle. 343343353545.png|Pop reads Cub a story. Shhh.png|"Stop dying son, I'm trying to enjoy the trailers." Water_11.jpg|Pop gets drenched in soda Atks_Noooooooooo!.png|"It should've been me!" PopwatchesTV.png|Pop watching TV in Cubtron Z. Hot dog.png|Pop likes hot-dogs. That's not a hot-dog he smells though. Cubtron-640x360.jpg|Pop is happy! ClAct73.png|Pop has seen Cub injured so many times that doesn't even bother trying to get him to stop screaming. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Pop actually notices Cub's in danger. Another rare sight. Disco,cub, Pop.jpg|Look at that face! Pop, you moron!.PNG|I think you cut something, and it definitely wasn't a hedge. Cub and Giggles.png|We all know that parent. Imnotsleepingtonight.png|Pop after an unsettling encounter with Disco Bear. Capture13.PNG|Pop at a fuel station in a DVD menu. Capture14.PNG|Ditto. Wanticecreamson.png|Pop wants to get Cub some ice cream. Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 5.17.15 PM.png Deaths MountainBlood.png|One wrong step led to this. FB30.png|Killed along with Cub ClAct89.png Pop_boils.png|Boiled alive. Pop_(and_Cub)_died.PNG|Dead from carbon monoxide poisoning, a scary way to go. Hqdefault15.jpg|They have no respect for the dead. Deadpop.png|Headshot by a flaming pinecone. Wait shouldn't the rocket have stabbed his head.png STV1E7.3_After_window_explosion.png|He and Cub suffer the same death again. HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_29.png Bearfall.png|Cub's enjoying this... Pop not so much. Yourturntodie.png|Debatable death. S3E7_Condestroyed.png S3E14_SyouE36.png Popscomeuppance.png|Cub causes Pop to die this time around. S3E20_BrW59.png S4E5_Headpopsoff.png S4E7_Spare_Tire_After_the_explosion.png|Nothing but bones. GOWAB popandcubfates.png|That leash didn't keep Cub or Pop safe. Episodic S1E5 Playing with a ball..png|Innocent playing with ball. Havin' A Ball Ball gone1.PNG|"Oh no it felt..." :/ Havin' A Ball Ball gone2.PNG|"No!" "Noo!" "No not the..." Havin' A Ball Traffic.PNG|...road!!!" O_O Havin' A Ball Pop scared.PNG|Eheheh... Havin' A Ball pop try.PNG|I'm going in. S1E5 Injured Pop 1.png S1E5 Injured Pop 2.png S1E5 Injured Pop 3.png Havin' A Ball Yes.PNG S1E5 Happy Pop.png S1E5 Happy Pop 2.png Havin' A Ball Shit!.PNG S1E5 Happy Pop 3.png Popfalling.png Havin' A Ball Pop huh.PNG S1E5 Screaming and Falling.png Havin' A Ball GTA MEDVAC Maverick slice POP.PNG|"OH GOD I'M BEING SLICED TO DEATH!!!!" COLOB_1.png COTOb_2.png COTOB_3.png COLOB_4.png COLOB_11.png COLOB_12.png COLOB_13.png COLOB_15.png COLOB_16.png COLOB_17.png COLOB_18.png COLOB_19.png COLOB_20.png COLOB_21.png COLOB_22.png COLOB_23.png COLOB_26.png COLOB_32.png COLOB_33.png COLOB_34.png SnipSnip3.png ImageSSH2.jpg ImageSSH5.jpg ImageSSH6.jpg ImageSSH7.jpg ImageSSH8.jpg SnipSnip16.png SnipSnip21.png SnipSnip23.png SnipSnip25.png SSH1.jpg Indexsnip.jpg Imagessnipsnip.jpg SnipSnip40.png SnipSnip42.png SnipSnip48.png Water 2.jpg Water 3.jpg Water 4.jpg Water 5.jpg Water 9.jpg Water 10.jpg Pop_tries_to_open_can_-_Edited.png Water 11.jpg Pop_covered_in_soda_-_Edited.png IMG 0952.png IMG 0953.png Water 12.jpg Water 14.jpg Water 15.jpg Water 16.jpg Water 17.jpg Water 18.jpg Water 19.jpg Water 20.jpg Please_be_ok!.png Water 21.jpg WWTG_Oh_dear.png Wwtg_where_is_he.png WWTG_CUB!.png Noooooooooooo.jpg 12STS.png 21STS.png Cub first injury.jpg Daddycareforthis.JPG 33STS.png 35STS.png 53STS.png A.jpg Poorpop.png 61STS.png Pop-Cub-happy-tree-friends-2172860-443-336.jpg 70STS.png 71STS.png 72STS.png STS_WOW.png 98STS.png STV1E1.3_Cub_in_awagon.png Becareful.png Poplosescub.png Isitsharp.png STV1E1.3_Cactus.png Kitchensink--ohmygod.JPG Kitchensink---seriously.JPG Fatherly Pop.jpg Phone.png Hot_dog.png Screenshot_2017-05-10_at_10.53.02_PM_-_Edited.png ATKS_Freezer_.png Atks_problem_solved.png Scrubbincub.png Lightshutsoff.png Disposal_switch.jpeg Pop_the_plumber.png Plumbing.png ATKS_Get_out_of_there_.png Atks_this_should_solve_the_prob.png Badideatime.png Driverseat.png Atks_that's_it.png Driverseat.png OH FU-!.PNG Cubbehindyou.png Ropecutting2.png Popfalls.png Dafak.PNG Wait...I'm still alive.PNG ATKS_HUH!.png Atks_Noooooooooo!.png Noooooo.png|He was so young. Cub...No....PNG Pop_happy.png Dangit_notagain.png Dog 1.png Dog 2.png Dog 3.png Dog 4.png Dog 5.png Dog 6.png Dog_6.png Dog 7.png Dog 8.png Dog 9.png Cubsroom.png Iscubokay.png Popgasp.png Phone.jpg Wierdeyes.png Hhhytfthyj.png Ddddgrtgyhj.png Hole lotta love.JPG Nowstayhere.png Notagain.png Popneedshelp.png Popbegging.png|Pop can be ornery whenever his son's life is at stake. Uftggdgvd.png Ydgyjjk.png Rerert.png Gnyg,o.png Smash.jpg Floating.png Takingcontrol.png Happypop.png Jkjjngf.png Fail.png S3E1 Unsure Pop.png S3E1_I've_made_my_choice.png S3E1_1RaW.png S3E1_Window_open.png S3E1_Good_night.png S3E1_Bacon_and_eggs.png S3E1_Breakfast_for_Cub.png S3E1_Pop_door.png S3E1 Pop.png S3E1_Rotary_phone.png S3E1_Attack_with_the_plant.png S3E1_Don't_attack_with_the_plant.png S3E1_Pop_kills_Cub.png S3E15_Happy_Pop.png S3E15_Clause4concern.png S3E15 What.png S3E15 Madsantabear.png S3E15 Pop Driving.png S3E15 Oh no.png S3E15 29.png S3E15 Want a sandwich.png S3E15_Trainisgone.png S3E15_Secondtrain.png S3E15_CforC53.png S3E15_Notblood.png S3E15_CforC60.png S3E15 After ending 2.png Heresyourbottle.png Cublookout!.png Cubbodyparts2.png Nooooo.png Lookingupatcubtron.png Popexitsartstore.png Disappointedpop.png PopwatchesTV.png Popdontknow.png Grossedout.png Sitdown.png Popscomeuppance.png S4E5 AVC Pop.png S4E5 Lumpy, Pop and Disco Bear.png S4E5_Doesnotapprove.png S4E5_Bikeoutside.png S4E5 VC Pop and Cub.png S4E5_Basement.png S4E5_Poweroff.png S4E5 A Vicious Cycle Pop.png S4E5 Falling Down.PNG S4E5 VC Pop.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries